max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Official Website
The Official Website is the official website of the Max Steel (Series) managed by Mattel workers. The site offers information, games, videos, toys, downloadable content, and others. History Before the Reboot sign.]]In the end of 2012, the Official Website already presented some features of the new series, such as: three trophies (which were a part of a tournament) featuring Steel, the Turbo Sword and a hologram of a Hopper, and some parts glowing in blue, making a reference to the T.U.R.B.O. Energy. There was also a coutdown premiering the new site, which would end in February 26 2013. Regularly, a image with the new look of the characters were released. 2013-2015 Later on, in March 1 2013 (which was also the day which the Reboot premiered in Latin America), the website was completely renewed with the new series, featuring new sections, such as: Videos (initially featuring the trailer, the opening, a video of Max talking with Steel, and a presentation of 4 minutes), N-Tek Files (featuring the information of the characters, Turbo Modes, vehicles and more), Games (initially featuring two: Hero's Journey and Turbo Reload, having different and inaccessible levels), N-Tek Lab (featuring papercrafts, wallpapers and coloring pages, as well creating your own Ultralink) and Toys (initially, the section was confidential, but later it was unlocked) and others. During the rest of 2013, the site was constantly updated with new information of new characters, videos, toys, games, tournaments, and others. In the ending of 2013, the website was updated with a new game named Steel Defense, as a part of the Ultralink Invasion of Season 2, which would be released in the mid of 2014. Before the official release of Season 2, there was few bios of new characters introduced in the site, being those Ven Ghan, Evil Ultralinks and Metal Elementor. The sito featured a new app named Ultralink Invasion, which was heavily promoted by the YouTube channel. The official website also had a section where a video consisting in approximately one minute of the app could be seen. Regularly new bonus clips focusing in the new characters of season 2 were made and posted in the website and later on, new profiles for other minor characters were also made.In April, the new toys of the Ultralink Invasion were released, and instead of 2013, the toy didn't had the 360° view feature. Later in 2014, two new games were released, being Ultralinks Attack and Turbo Tactics. In the end of 2014, the site featured its last tournament: Battle for Earth, which was released during December, featuring an image of Mega Elementor and Max Steel using Turbo Nova Mode, which made fans believe that a season 3 was under production, though that it later revealed to be movies. In 2015, the site was barely changed and remained almost the same. The tournaments were removed from the site and the badges were removed with the unlockable content. The section of the toys was badly organized, having the 2014 toys crowded with 2013 toys, some even having broken links. There was also only one game released, being N-Tek Invasion, which featured the new character of the year: Morphos, in an attempt of destroying N-Tek. 2016 In the beginning of 2016, in February, the site was completely changed with a new look, this time slightly more simplified. The site lost some of its features, such as: registering in the site, some games, badges, unlockable content and others. There were new bios for the characters released, which focused in Max's Team Turbo, new villains, and curiously, some bios of other characters were removed, like Sydney Gardner, Kirby Kowalski and others. The bios were notably more detailed than the previous years, but this is just applied to the new characters (like La Fiera, Tempestra, C.Y.T.R.O. and Morphos). The toy page was updated and now doesn't has a bio for the toy or its accessories, instead, there is a window which features the toy and its name. The videos section is more complex and in some countries, the movies were uploaded. Unlike other years, where the site had lots of different languages, now it only features four languages, being: portuguese, english, spanish and turkish. Webiste features :Note: Parts on itallic means that those features were removed with the renovation of the site in 2016. The website feature a lot of games, videos, information about the characters and modes, toys, and other things. * Games: This category focuses in playable browser games, mostly of them being flash games, and others, using the Unity 3D. So far, there are only six games available (Hero's Journey, Turbo Reload, Steel Defense, Ultralinks Attack, Turbo Tactics, and N-Tek Invasion), but two games were deleted, being them Turbo Takedown and Turbo Run. On 2016, only four games (one still in development) were kept, being those Steel Defense, Ultralinks Attack, Turbo Tactics, and N-Tek Invasion. * Videos: This cateogry focuses in episodes, commercials, toy videos, trailers, Bonus Clips and movies. * N-Tek Files: Previously, this category was divided in four different types, the first being Classified Bios, which provided information of the character, like its age, abilities, brief story and others, the second being Turbo Modes, which provided accured and detailed information of the modes, though that the section was badly organized, the third being Vehicles, which focused in the vehicles used by the characters, and the fourth and last, Weapons, focused in the weaponry that the characters used. There was also a fifth category that had labelled "Coming Soon" (ironically, since 2014), which possibly would be about the places of the show. ** In 2016, the N-Tek Files were also renewed, now being divided into four parts: Team Turbo, featuring a image of Max Steel and the members of Team Turbo, C.Y.T.R.O., Tempestra and La Fiera, N-Tek Agents, featuring a image of Forge Ferrus and some of the N-Tek agents, like Berto, Forge, Jefferson Smith, Kat Ryan and Molly McGrath, Villains, featuring a image of Makino, containing few villains of the series, being those Dread, Makino, Evil Ultralinks, Extroyer, Fishy, Jason Naught, Morphos and Toxzon, and Modes and Weapons, featuring the modes of Team Turbo and the new Turbo Modes of Max. The last section also didn't showed the old modes of Max, but instead, only Turbo Strength Mode. * N-Tek Lab: This category focused in downloadable content, such as constructables (similar to papercrafts), wallppapers and coloring pages. It also had a tab related to the N-Tek Lab that revealed the Ultralink Creator, which allowed the user to create an Ultralink by choosing different characteristics, like colors, shape of the arms, head and others to him. * Toys: This category focuses in the action figures released by Mattel. In its previous versions, the site always featured the three sublines of the toy lines. In 2013, the figures had a feature that allowed the users to see the figure in a 360° view, but with the release of the second wave of action figures in 2014, the feature was removed by unknown reasons. In 2016, the toys page had a more simplified design, having some photos of the toys and its name instead of having only one picture of the toy and a bio for it. * Profile: This part appeared for anyone who registered in the site. The profile showed information about the user, such as, badges, score, Ultralink and more. The profile also showed the unlockables that the user could unblock by playing games. Tournaments The tournaments are competitions that happen in the website. Each tournament has five teams, being them Turbo-Nators, Team Turbo, Flight Patrol, Copper Canyon Kings, and Agents United, which the user can help by playing games and getting higher scores, to later achieve a trophy to the team. The user also can choose what team he is going to participate. In 2013, five tournaments were made, being those: *'Turbo Takedown' *'Fight the Dredd' *'Rise of Elementor' *'Steel Attacks' *'Extroyer Unleashed' In 2014, five tournaments were made over again, this time focusing more in the Invasion of Ultralinks. *'Rise of Ultralinks' *'Heavy Metal' *'Turbo Mode Madness' *'Makino Strikes' *'Battle for Earth' However, the tournaments were removed in the mid of 2015 and the list of the tournaments was replaced of a phot of Max using Turbo Rocket Mode. Consequently, all the bonus content was unlocked and the badges were all removed. If the user tried to see the badges, he/she would be instantly redirected to the main page. User's Profile There was a section in the website that showed the user about his or her profile. It included detailed information about the recent tournaments, badges, trophies and others more. There was also the unlockable section, where exclusive content (like photos of the characters, places, etc) was available. They could be unlocked by playing more games. The user profile also showed how many badges the user had. Trivia * The old incarnation of Elementor made a temporary cameo in the official website during 2013. *In early stages of development, some designs featured both series of Max Steel, the reboot and classic. Category:Internet Category:Website